civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VI
Sid Meier's Civilization VI (called Civilization VI or Civ6 for short) is a turn-based strategy game in the Civilization franchise that was released in 2016. The lead producer of the game is Dennis Shirk, and the lead designer is Ed Beach. New Features * New game engine with support for a day/night cycle and camera rotation. * Cities will now span multiple tiles, called "districts." Wonders are similarly constructed on tiles rather than within the city itself. * City growth is kept in check by a Housing metric, which is increased by certain , fresh water, and s. Happiness is once again per-city, and improved through Amenities. * Workers have been replaced with Builders that complete their jobs instantly but have only a limited number of uses. * Civics are researched in a Civic tree parallel to the traditional scientific tech tree. Progress through this tree is made through , instead of . * Research has been changed with a Eureka mechanic that accelerates research time. If you haven't seen any sea, it'll be more difficult to research , for example. On the other hand, a coastal city would give you a boost for researching naval technologies. Civics research is likewise boosted through Inspirations. * s are back. Governments can be further customized by mixing and matching various that the Civic tree unlocks. * Diplomacy evolves through times. The designers remarked that Teddy Roosevelt put it very well when he said: "As civilization grows, warfare becomes less and less the normal condition of foreign relations." * Espionage and gossip are now the primary means of learning intel on rival civilizations' activities. * The Great Works system makes a return from Brave New World, with improvements. * Religion is back, more complex than ever. You will be able to build religious-oriented buildings in your s. Inquisition will have a more important role in the game. A new unit called Apostles has been added. * The Diplomatic Victory condition has been replaced with a new Religious Victory condition. * Support units, such as Battering Rams or s, can be stacked with other types of units. * Civilian units can be assigned with military escorts. * Two land units can be merged in the Renaissance Era to form a "corps" that is 40% stronger. Later, a third unit can be added to form an "army" in the Modern Era. Naval units can likewise be merged into "fleets." * Roads are built automatically along trade routes. * Ships can be built not only in the City Center, but also in the district. This way, an inland city that is sufficiently close to the sea may also build ships! * Great People now have unique bonuses, similar to the Founding Fathers in Colonization. * AI players now follow Agendas; each civilization leader has a historical agenda that dictates playstyle, along with a randomized hidden agenda that can be learned through espionage. * Barbarians are more organized, sending out scouts to plan raids on cities. * City-States return, with each city-state having a unique bonus for their . Civilizations & Leaders There are eighteen civilizations included in the base game at launch. In addition, the Aztec civilization was available exclusively to pre-order customers for the first ninety days after launch. After this ninety day period, the Aztec civilization was made available to all players as free downloadable content. Each civilization has three unique components: a unit, a piece of infrastructure (be it a building, a district or a tile improvement) and an ability. Furthermore, each leader has a distinct ability of their own, as well as a unique agenda which shapes the leader's playstyle and diplomatic personality when controlled by the AI. Abilities can be multi-faceted, and some leader abilities include a further unique unit, giving the civilization a total of two. Districts Cities take up multiple tiles, in that one district may be placed on one tile. Assuming that a city has several districts, this city now sprawls over several tiles. Districts themselves act as containers for buildings of the same type. For example, the district may contain buildings such as a , , and . There are approximately 12 types of districts in the game, with two or three of them available from the beginning of the game. The rest will be unlocked via technological or civic research. The following lists all district types. Unique buildings and districts are in italics. Wonders Natural Wonders City-States There are six types of city-states in the game. To influence city-states, civilizations can send Envoys, and receive larger bonuses (based on city-state type) for higher numbers of Envoys. The civilization with the most influence over any single city-state becomes the , as long as that civilization has three or more Envoys present. If two or more civilizations are tied for influence (same number of Envoys), there is no Suzerain. The Suzerain receives a bonus unique to the city-state in question. Suzerains may pay to take control of their city-state's military units for 30 turns. Envoys Envoys are representatives of your civilization that can be sent to city-states that you've met. By default, one Envoy is earned for every 100 influence points that you accumulate. The bonuses you earn from a city-state depend on how many Envoys you have sent to the city-state. One bonus is earned for having 1 Envoy, the next bonus is at 3 Envoys, and the final bonus is at 6 Envoys. Declaring war directly on a city-state removes all Envoys you had there. Otherwise, Envoys stay on the city-state permanently. City-states that you have met will periodically generate a quest, such as sending a Trade Route. Completing a quest automatically grants you 1 additional Envoy in that city-state. Civics Social policies have been removed and replaced with civics, which are unlocked with culture via a research-style civics tree. Civics grant bonuses, unlock buildings and wonders, give you Policy Cards, and open up government types. In single-player games, the discovery of each civic (and tech) is accompanied by a famous quotation from history that is voiced by Sean Bean. Policy Cards Policy Cards, once unlocked via the civics tree, are placed in your Policy Card deck. From there they may be selected to customize your government. The government's card configuration can be changed at any time for a gold cost, or for free whenever a new civic is unlocked. These cards come in four types: * Military * Economic * Diplomatic * Wild Governments All civilizations begin with the Chiefdom government upon researching Code of Laws; further government types are unlocked via the civics tree. Anarchy is not present when changing government types unless reverting to a government which has been previously chosen. Each government has a unique bonus, an additional legacy bonus earned by keeping the government type for an extended and unbroken period, and a different configuration of Policy Card slots. Additional slots Certain wonders and abilities award additional, free policy slots. These can be filled with cards of the appropriate type, regardless of a civilization's current government. Military *Frederick Barbarossa's Holy Roman Emperor ability *The Alhambra Economic *Big Ben *Industrial-era Great Merchant Adam Smith Diplomatic *Potala Palace Wild *Greece's Plato's Republic ability *The Forbidden City Pantheons Victory Conditions There are five victory conditions in Civ6, corresponding to many of the major aspects of the game. You can win by focusing on scientific advancement and ultimately establishing a base on Mars. Cultural victory returns from its debut in Civ5 and looks similar to the incarnation in Brave New World; it triggers when you attract more visiting tourists than any country has domestic tourists. Religious victory replaces the diplomatic victory from Civ5 and requires that you become the predominant religion (followed by > 50% of cities) in every civilization in the game. Score and Domination victories return as well. Screenshots Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_City_menu_2.jpg Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_Technology_tree.jpg Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_Unit_menu.jpg Civilization_VI_-_Devs_play_as_Brazil_screenshot_-_Choose_civic.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_from_CivGame_Twitter_on_2016-06-04.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_from_CivGame_Twitter_on_2016-06-03.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_from_CivGame_Twitter_on_2016-06-02.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_1.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_2.jpg Civilization_VI_screenshot_3.jpg Videos File:CIVILIZATION VI Official Announcement Trailer File:Civilization 6 Developer Rewind Theater - IGN First|Lead Designer Ed Beach and Lead Producer Dennis Shirk dissect the trailer, second by second File:CIVILIZATION VI - First Look The Development Team-0 File:CIVILIZATION VI - First Look The Art of Civilization VI - International Version (With Subtitles) File:Civilization VI (Six!) - Pre-Release Gameplay Footage! - Part 1 of 2|Pre-Release Gameplay Footage by quill18! External links *Civilization VI - E3 Walkthrough (Developer comentary) *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/289070/ Sid Meier's Civilization VI on Steam] *Civilization VI Analyst: Overview *2016-05-25 IGN — Civilization 6's New Game-Changer Features *2016-05-25 GameSpot — Civilization 6: How Much Has Changed Since Civ 5? *2016-05-25 PC Gamer — New looks and classic gameplay: 60 turns of Civilization 6 *2016-05-11 PC Gamer — Civilization 6: everything you need to know *2016-05-11 Polygon — Civilization 6 is coming in October, with big changes *2016-05-11 Rock, Paper, Shotgun — Civilization VI Releases October: Here’s Every Detail *2016-05-11 IGN — Three ways Sid Meir's Civilization 6 radically reinvents itself: City-building, science, and diplomacy *2016-05-11 Time — 6 Reasons Civilization 6 Sounds Totally Different From Past Games Category:Games Category:Civilization VI